Mirror Magic
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Bella finds herelf trapped in an on going loop of fairy tales. Will her prince break the spell, or will he stay oblivious? When she realizes that she's the only one who sees what's going on, will she be able to notify Edward in time to save her?


**A/N: This is the first chapter of my fairy tale saga. Simply, like my other chaptered Twilight fics, it's a project that may eventually ask for requests. but not yet. These chapters actually do go together. Snowflakes is my main fic and therefore this won't be updated half as much as Snowflakes. However, I will not abandon this, the idea is too intriguing to me. Also, each chapter will consist of Bella in a different fairy tale with the other characters making breif appearances, but mainly Edward. Yes, there will be romance, and yes, there will be humor. One last thing: have you ever noticed that in all good fairytales, there's a mirror of some kind? Well, let's just say that the mirrors are the key to my plot. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own Alice In Wonderland.**

**

* * *

**

**Wonderland**

"Wake up, Bella."

"Urgh…"

"Come on, sleepy head. You don't want to be late for a very important date, now do you?" A very familiar voice continued.

Forcing her eyes open, Bella gasped slightly at the sight before her.

Hovering over her was Edward. Normally, this wouldn't surprise her since he was generally always hovering over her when she woke up in the morning; but an Edward that looked like he had just been tossed into a vat of green paint, now that was odd.

He was adorned in a emerald green suit, making his pale skin and butterscotch eyes look a little too bright against it's shocking palette. On top of the grassy vest and pants sat a honey colored waistcoat, contributing to the freaky factor of the whole ensemble. To tie the whole out fit together, a top hat the same shade as his trousers sat on top of his mess of bronze hair, a card saying '10/6' sticking out of the band.

Thinking that Edward had mistaken the date, Bella said, "Um, Edward? Halloween was about six months ago."

Looking quizzically at her, Edward asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're dressed like a leprechaun or something." She answered simply.

"A leprechaun?"

Bella nodded.

"Do they like tea?"

"Tea?"

"Yes!" Edward cried as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "It's almost tea time now! As I said before, you don't want to be late."

"Tea?" Bella repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!"

"Look, Edward, I don't know what you and your green and yellow suit are trying to prove-"

"My suit?" Edward cut her off, glancing down at her body. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? I'm not the only one who seems to enjoy bright things…"

Scrunching up her face, Bella looked down at herself. Gone were the t-shirt and jeans that she had been in before she fell asleep in the meadow, only to be replaced by a striking red dress. It hung to about her legs and was covered in spades and clubs. Tied around her waist was a black pinafore adorned with diamonds and hearts, contrasting nicely with her dress. A pair of white tights flowed down into a pair of black flats, which had previously been her worn out sneakers.

"Oh my Carlisle! What happened to me?" She shrieked, bringing her eyes back up to meet Edwards.

Ignoring her, Edward began dragging her down a path that led into a forest.

A tiny squeak caught her attention.

Glancing down, Bella noticed that a bunch of multicolored… _things_… were separating on the path to let them by.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What are these things?"

Bringing his gaze downwards, he chuckled as he continued to lead her through the forest.

"Silly Bella, they're the mome raths of course!"

"The mome raths?"

"Do you intend to repeat everything I say today?"

"Uhh…"

"We're here!" Edward said before she had a chance to answer him properly.

Bella marveled at the sweet sounds emitting from the clearing. A table was sitting in the middle, set up with about ten chairs. Only one was taken.

Much to her surprise, Alice was sitting down sipping a cup of what appeared to be tea. She was dressed very similarly to Bella, except she was wearing a blue dress and a white pinafore.

"Come on!" Edward said happily, taking her over to a table and sitting her down across from his sister.

"It's about time!" Alice exclaimed, switching chairs.

"Well, Bella got a little distracted." Edward hinted, shooting a look down at his waistcoat.

Smirking knowingly, Alice let the subject drop and picked up a teapot.

"Tea, Bella?"

"Umm, sure…" She responded hesitantly.

Alice poured her a cup before switching chairs again. Edward, however, stayed beside Bella.

"So, Bella. Have you figured out the answer to Edward's riddle yet?" Alice asked conversationally as she continued to sip her tea.

"Riddle?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind repeating it?" She directed towards Edward.

"Sure." He smiled. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"They both have quills."

"What?" Edward and Alice chirped together.

"They both have quills?" Bella repeated, this time more as a question rather than a statement.

"Wow." Alice said after a minute. "No one has ever gotten it right before…"

"Alice, where are we exactly? This doesn't seem like Forks." Bella noted, changing the subject.

"Forks? What on earth are you talking about, Bella? We're in Wonderland, of course."

"Wonderland…"

A light bulb seemed to go off in her head. Wonderland! It was the only logical explanation. Edward had to be the Mad Hatter, Alice was still Alice, and she was… Well, she didn't exactly know who she was, but did it really matter? Somehow, most likely after she had fallen asleep in the meadow with Edward, she had been transported into the fairy tale.

"What time is it?" Edward questioned, randomly, breaking Bella out of her reverie.

"I'm not sure, but Bella has a time piece." Alice pointed out.

Glancing down, Bella noticed a shiny chain hanging out of her apron pocket. Reaching down, she extracted a silvery, antique pocket watch. Fiddling with the knob on the side, the face popped open, revealing a tiny clock and a mirror.

Without even thinking, her eyes bypassed the clock face and went strait to the mirror.

Her reflection was visible to her for the whole of about two seconds before her vision went cloudy. There was a lurching in the pit of her stomach as she doubled over in pain.

She could hear the voices of Edward and Alice vaguely in the recesses of her mind, asking her if she was alright.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was met with nothing but silence.

Within minutes, she was consumed in darkness.


End file.
